The Alchemist and the Avatar
by Heroic-Alliance
Summary: Ed goes into the Avatar world as a result of human transmutation, and befriends Avatar Aang, joining Team Avatar on a quest to defeat a powerful being...
1. Two Besties

Edward Elric attempted the transmutation after defeating Father, but then wound up in another world, one with a magic art known as bending. This world was unknown to the blonde alchemist, but he had yet to learn the ropes of the world. He could not use his alchemy, because the world was founded on bending, not alchemy. He walked through the streets of Yu Dao, and ran into a bald teenager in a red cloak and yellow shirt.

"Watch it!" The bald teen said. "Who are you anyways?"

"I am Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, or I used to be." Ed said.

"I am Avatar Aang." the bald teen said. "I am the Avatar, master of all four elements."

"Us alchemists back home are also masters of four elements." Ed told Aang.

"Come, Ed, let's go get some lychee juice or some Dr. Purple." Aang said.

"Lychee juice, Dr. Purple?" Ed asked.

"Lychee juice is made from Lychee Nuts and Dr. Purple is made from purple berries." Aang explained.

THE JOURNEY BEGINS...


	2. Meet My Crew

Ed and Aang were drinking Dr. Purple and Lychee juice in a small pharmacy soda fountain in Yu Dao, drinking till they couldn't drink no more.

"Tell me about yourself, Aang." Ed told Aang.

"I have a pet sky bison, I love lemon custard tarts, I am a vegetarian, and I am from the Air Nomads, a nation that does not exist anymore, but now I would say that I am from the Earth Kingdom, because that's where most of my journey took place, and I am the proud savior of the world."

"A sky bison, is that some kind of chimera?" Ed asked.

"Sort of." Aang answered. "Most animals in this world are hybridized, so most animals in this world are chimeras."

"By the way, I am of Xerxian descent, and Xerxes is a nation that does not exist anymore." Ed explained. "I do not like milk, my style is punk/goth, I was born in Amestris, which is kind of like an Earth Kingdom, since we use earth based alchemy. I also refuse to take a human life."

"I guess we have something in common." Aang said. "I will show you to my team."

Aang introduced Ed to Team Avatar, which were Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph, but Zuko was busy being Firelord.

"Hello, this is my team." Aang said to the blonde alchemist. "This is Katara, Sokka, and Toph."

"Hey little guy!" Katara said.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Ed punched Katara with his newly regenerated arm, sending her to the ground. Katara countered with a water whip, but Ed was unable to transmute, considering the Avatar world is not engineered on alchemy.

"ENOUGH!" Aang screamed.

"After all we fought for, we cannot make another enemy." Aang said. "How about we treat him like we did with Zuko, each one of you gets a life changing field trip with him. Does that seem fair?"

"Yes." Everyone said in unison. "I will go first, because I know of something that can get him some bending."

"Bending, so that's how you guys roll around here." Ed suggested.

"Yes it is!" Aang said. "Come with me tommorow and I will show you where the source of Earthbending is!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Emerald City

Team Avatar Residence

Aang and Edward Elric were looking at a map of the world.

"So, where can I get me some Earthbending?" Ed asked.

"The first Earthbenders were the badgermoles, and there are a large concentration of them in the spirit oasis in the Emerald City."

"Emerald City?" Ed asked.

"The Emerald City is the home of the Emerald Warriors, a tribe of warriors from the Earth Kingdom who have survived and thrived for thousands of years." Aang explained. "The Emerald City thrived while the rest of the world fell into chaos."

"How have they not been conquered?" Ed asked.

"The Fire Nation refused to conquer Emerald City, because sending tanks and komodo rhinos up the tall mountain range surrounding the city would not be impossible, and it has no natural resources for the Fire Nation to use, so it wouldn't be worth conquering. Besides, Emerald City was important to the Fire Nation, since their bank reserve was located there, along with the bank reserves of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes, so it was a financial hub amongst the four nations."

"So, Emerald City was like a trading nation, much like Aerugo is nowadays where I come from." Ed asked.

"Exactly." Aang answered. "Appa, yip yip!" Aang and Ed boarded Appa and headed to Emerald City.

Aang and Ed arrived at Emerald City in a Black Panther-like shot of Appa flying into the technologically advanced city of green emeralds. Appa and Ed descended onto the Emerald palace gates, seeing the Emerald Palace, looking like the Sultan of Brunei Palace, but it was green instead of gold. Green flags with golden diamonds with the Earth Kingdom logo inscribed in them flew around the palace. The heroes were greeted by Emerald City guards, who looked like green Star Wars Royal Guards with golden spears.

"Halt, who goes there!" the guards said.

"I am the Avatar, and this is my friend from another world who wants to learn Earthbending." Aang answered.

"Avatar, huh." The guard asked. "I will take you to Lady Seiya, our matriarch."

The two heroes met Lady Seiya, a beautiful woman with long black hair, green eyes, and a green kimono. She greeted the two.

"Hello young heroes." She said in a calm, beautiful, serious voice.

"Hello Lady Seiya." Ed said. "I want to know where the spirit oasis is."

"The spirit oasis is in Golden Jubilee Park, where the Earth Rumble players compete in Earthbending matches." Seiya explained. "Badgermoles often come around there, so they might give you Earthbending."

Ed and Aang arrived at the spirit oasis in the park, sitting in the middle of the shrine.

"Hey, when the hell is a badgermole going to come!" Ed asked.

"Quiet Ed!" Aang suggested. "I am meditating." A badgermole came to the shrine, following a herd of them. They circled in formation around Aang and Ed, doing a sacred dance to the chime of the shrine's bells. They danced in a circle and came to Ed, and breathed on him. Ed felt something he had not felt before. He could Earthbend.

Ed tested out his Earthbending by Earthbending a spear out of the ground like he did with alchemy.

"Congratulations Ed, you are an Earthbender!" Aang said to the blonde teenager.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. The Tale of Ed and Katara

Meanwhile Gluttony was pouncing along the streets of Yu Dao with Lust, looking happy and ready to eat anything that moves.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy, look at all this food!" Gluttony said.

"Gluttony, you can't waste all our time eating." Lust told the fat homunculus. "We are under orders from the boss to capture the Avatar and the Fullmetal."

"But can we eat the Avatar?" Gluttony asked.

"No, because we want him alive." Lust said. The cabbage merchant was rolling down his cabbage cart and Gluttony noticed it.

"Cabbages!" Gluttony said. Gluttony opened his dimensional portal and inhaled the cabbages along with the cart.

"MY CABBAGES!" The cabbage man screamed. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU BASTARD!"

"Gluttony, did I ask you permission to eat those cabbages?" Lust said.

"No, but I wanted the cabbages." Gluttony answered.

"Don't eat whatever you see." Lust lectured Gluttony.

Team Avatar Household

Ed was with Katara, since Katara owed him a life changing field trip.

"So, Katara, where do you want to go?" Ed asked.

"I decided we could go to the local shops and spas in Yu Dao." Katara said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Ed said. Katara and Ed walked out the house and went to the Yu Dao Boutique.

"Do you have anything in red, or black, or both?" Ed asked.

"Yes, We do." the owner said. "We have a black jacket, a red shirt, and some black pants for you." Ed bought the merchandise. Katara bought some black attire with blue accents, and they left the store.

"Well, now to go to the salon!" Katara said.

"Winry never took me to a salon, so I am up for it!" Ed said. The two arrived at the salon, and Katara had black eyeliner painted around in her eyes, her nails painted black, and had blue accents painted in her hair with blue raspberries. Ed, however, only had black accents painted in his hair with blackberries. The two were in the steam room, with sauna caps over their heads. Ed used his Earthbending to throw rocks in the heater, and Katara used her Waterbending to heat up the rocks.

The two were finished, walking across a bridge and discovered Gluttony and Lust.

"It's Fullmetal!" Gluttony said. "Lust, can I eat him?"

"Go ahead, eat this man!" Lust ordered Gluttony. Gluttony used his dimension hole to suck in buildings and trees, but Ed sunk himself and Katara in the ground for protection. Suddenly Azula showed up and did a lightning uppercut to Gluttony.

"Azula?" Katara asked.

"I'm back, peasants!" Azula said. She used her blue Firebending to create blue fire explosions that incinerated Gluttony, boiling him to a crisp.

"I like you, you remind me of Mustang!" Ed said. He released himself and Katara.

"I don't know who that is, but he must be a humble man." Azula commented.

"Join me, and together we will be the strongest couple in the world, and we will dominate the earth!"

"I like that!" Ed remarked. "You are my type of woman, you got attitude, you are dangerous, and you are really badass!"

"Ed, this woman followed us all over the world to capture Aang, I think we should kill her now!" Katara suggested.

"No, a life is a life, we can't kill her!" Ed told Katara.

"Don't kill me." Azula said. "Without me, you got no Firebender on your team, since Zuko is busy being the Firelord, and there is nothing I hate more than lack of equal representation, however, I am rolling my eyes."

"I'll roll your ass if you don't shut up!" Katara shrieked.

"Easy." Ed told Katara. "Azula, tell me who the Homunculi are working for, and don't lie!"

"Although I am a pretty good liar, I will save you time and tell you the truth." Azula said. "They are working for a Dark Spirit named The Monolith, the reincarnation of the first patriarch of the Northern Water Tribe. He is a powerful blood bender and a powerful misogynist, but I don't know which is worse, I suppose misogynist."

"Well, it's time to show the patriarchy what we are made of!" Katara said. Katara, Azula, and Ed joined hands together.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Search for the Sword

The Team Avatar Household

Ed was with Sokka, talking with him.

"I would train you in the art of swordsmanship, but I don't have my sword anymore."

"I can help you find it." Ed said. Ed used seismic sense, sensing the location of the space sword.

"It has been captured by some bandits and is en route to being sold to Yakone and his gang." Ed said. "We will have to keep a low profile, so we will use a steam car." Sokka and Ed got in the steam car parked outside the house and drove across the streets of Yu Dao to Republic City. When they got to Republic City, the sword was in a stolen Fire Nation tank, since after the Hundred Years' War, the Fire Nation demilitarized and much of its military arsenal was stolen and used by gangs.

"Follow the tank!" Sokka said. Ed and Sokka were in pursuit of the Fire Nation tank, following it to Republic City. Ed used his Earthbending to slice off the treads of the tank, and then launched himself at the driver, beat him up, and retrieved the sword.

"Here you go!" Ed said.

"Thank you." Sokka said. "I really appreciate it."

"Let's get out of here before anything terrible happens." Ed and Sokka drove back to the house.

Undisclosed Spirit Location

The Monolith, a dark spirit that looked like a Ringwraith from Lord of the Rings and a Dementor from Harry Potter together, stood in front of his throne in the dark spirit forest, with his Dark Spirit minions and Bloodbender Warriors around him.

"Friends, we are informed that the Avatar has returned." The Monolith said. "When the time is right on the Summer Solstice, the spirit and human worlds become one, night is day and day is night!"

"But he has his friend." one of the Bloodbenders said.

"That friend can be easily dealt with." The Monolith said.

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" A female alchemist named Camille, who looked like Bayonetta, except she had brown hair and dark blue attire.

"I am not fond of employing women to my ranks, but given how hot you look, you are worth it." The Monolith said.

"How about making a deal?" Ketsueki said. Lust came and joined in the conversation.

"Ever since me and Gluttony were recreated in this world by Camille, the Alchemical world and the Bending world have merged, so we should capture Ed and take his bending, then his alchemy will return, and we will recruit him to our ranks. Then we will be unstoppable."

The Night Before The Solstice, Amestris

Winry came to the military HQ to see Mustang, telling him that Ed has gone missing.

"Fuhrer Mustang, Ed has gone missing!" Winry said in shock.

"Have you seen anything odd recently?" Mustang asked. "When I walked to see Madame Christmas I found some people practicing an art known as Water Bending, and there were some hybridized animals that looked like chimera, but could not have been created by the military, since they were zero percent human."

"So our world has merged with another world?" Winry asked.

"Indeed." Mustang said. "I will contact Ed's teacher and let her know that Ed has gone missing."

Dublith, Amestris

Mustang got to Izumi's residence, opened the door, and he found that the former General of the Fire Nation and the White Lotus founder was playing Pai Sho and drinking tea with Ed's teacher.

"Say, young woman, your moves are as perfect as your looks and inner beauty." Iroh said.

"I have never been called young before, so I already like you." Izumi said. "I would just call you friend, since I am already committed to a marriage." Sig entered the room and slammed his fist on the table, ruining the game.

"But I was winning!" Iroh said.

"Doesn't matter, we have got work to do." Mustang said. Alex Louis Armstrong joined Sig and Iroh shortly afterwards.

"Well, looks like we have a trio!" Alex said. Alex, Sig and Iroh ripped off their shirts simultaneously and did a triple fist bump, while sparkling at the same time.

"Consider us a team of manly men that has been passed down by the Armstrong line for GENERATIONS!" Olivier, joined by June, came to Izumi and the three joined together.

"Well girls, we have formed a squad!" Izumi said. Olivier, Izumi, and June made scary faces in unison.

"Ok, then." Mustang said. "On the day of the solstice, we will go into the Bending world and rescue Fullmetal. Then the Crew is tasked with finding Lust and bringing her down. The Squad will find Camille and take her out. Then Ed and his friends will take down the central threat and both our worlds will be saved. We only have one day to pull this mission off, and we only get one shot, so we can't afford failure."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Showdown in the Spirit World

Ed was asleep in his bed, eyes shut and laying down. Suddenly some shadowy men and women took him, using Bloodbending to carry him away without him knowing, latching him into a truck, carrying him away to the Monolith's lair. The truck drove away in the ominous night, carrying the blonde alchemist.

Aang awoke in the middle of the night to see his blonde friend disappear.

"Everyone wake up!" Aang said. He blew into a horn and woke everyone up.

"Ed has gone missing, and we must find him!"

"Well, I'm good at capturing the Avatar, so I can use that experience on this boy." Azula suggested.

"Great idea." Aang commented. "You followed me all over the world to capture me, so maybe that could carry over into finding Edward."

"All right, everyone on Appa!" Sokka said.

"What makes you second in command?" Katara asked.

"I'm the oldest." Sokka said.

"Well I'm the princess of the Fire Nation, or I used to be, so I should be second in command." Azula added.

"Used to is correct, now you are just a washed up has-been." Sokka said. "Onto Appa, that's an order!" Azula went onto Appa, outraged to be taking orders from a Southern Water Tribe man.

Spirit Forest, Castle of the Monolith

Ed had arrived at the castle of the Monolith, appearing in the presence of the Monolith himself.

"I see you have learned Earthbending." The creature said.

"Yea." Ed said.

"I will now take it from you." The Monolith said. He used Energybending to take away Ed's Earthbending, but it had not much effect, because the Solstice had come.

"Ooh, looks like the alchemy's back on!" Ed joked. He used his alchemy to throw a spear at the Monolith, but it had no effect.

"You think you can defeat me?" The Monolith said.

"No, but he can!" Aang appeared and used Airbending on the Monolith. The transmutation portal opened and the military from Amestris and the military from Xing arrived, along with the Ishvalans, Aerugonians, Cretans and Drachmans. The Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe and United Forces joined also.

"CHARGE!" Mustang ordered as everyone charged at the castle. The Fire Nation tanks shot fireballs at the castle causing not much effect. Briggs Tanks shattered the spires, since they were 20th century technology against medieval fortifications. The Drachman T-34 tanks shattered the walls, and the Cretan Mecha tanks, resembling the Big Daddy enemies from Bioshock, shot missiles at the excess walls of the castle, sending it all crumbling down. Xingese tanks and planes bombed heavily at the bloodbender warriors, knocking them out.

"All right men, we are on Lust!" Iroh said to Alex and Sig. They found Lust in the spirit world battle field. Lust used her Ultimate Spear, but Alex grabbed it and destroyed it with Destruction Alchemy. Sig made her sink into the ground, and Iroh lit her on fire like Mustang did, burning her to a crisp. Izumi, Olivier, and June came to the scene of the fight, to check on their men.

"You killed Lust?" Olivier asked.

"Yes, we did, sister." Alex told her sister.

"We will deal with Camille." Olivier said. "Let's go ladies!" Olivier and the badass woman squad found Camille. Camille used her alchemy to create rock missiles, but Izumi sunk her in the ground. June tied her up with her whip, and Olivier slashed at her with her sword.

"You Central swine...ruin Amestris...and what we are founded upon!" Olivier said while slashing her sword at Camille, killing her. Team Avatar showed up, leading the charge against the Monolith.

"I will make this easy and take you out, Avatar." The Monolith shot a dark energy blast at Aang, but Aang went into the Avatar State to block it, and then he used air, water, earth, and fire, making a circle with all the elements, and amplifying them with spirit aura, cleansing the Dark Spiritual nature of the Monolith, making him golden yellow.

"NOOOOAH!" The Monolith screamed. "How could this happen!" "How could I be defeated so easily!" The Monolith was actually killed by this spirit bending, bursting into thousands of golden sparks.

The morning came and the day was won. People were celebrating and they were cheering for Aang.

"Well, all's well that ends well." Ed said. "Time for me to go home." An oncoming wrench came flying at Ed's head, knocking him out. "Pastorale Rondo" played in the background, as Winry was mad.

"Ed I cannot believe you, you just go away to some other world and not tell anyone!" Winry ranted. "You didn't send me one message and didn't call me or send me any photos of your trip!"

"But smartphones haven't been invented yet, I mean we are still in the age of telegrams." Ed said.

"Don't give me that crap!" Winry remarked. "You could have at least wired me the photos, ya know, WITH A TELEGRAPH!"

"Let's just forget it and go back home." Ed said.

"Yea, we better." Winry said.

"Good bye!" Aang said. Team Avatar waved good bye to Ed, as he was being carried along with Winry back to the alchemical world.

"Don't forget to write!" Toph said.

"Happy Trails!" Azula said.

_Eventually everyone from the Alchemical world were gone and back where they belong, and the humans were back in the spirit world. The Solstice was over, so the alchemical world and the bending world were no longer connected, and the human world and spirit world were no longer connected also. The world was at peace once again, and the development of the United Republic was about to begin. _

THE END

"HEY WHAT GIVES HERE!" Toph said to the camera. "I am one of the most popular characters on the show and I don't get one fight scene? This is bullshit! I demand that the author use me more, or do a fanfic all about me!" Toph used her Earthbending and knocked the camera over.

"Dee dee dee that's all folks!" Toph said in the bullseye, and let out two blurred middle fingers. She then left the bullseye.


End file.
